


Peraltiago

by gmoghe



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmoghe/pseuds/gmoghe
Summary: What would have happened if Sophia was never in the picture and teddy and Amy had broken up?and they had to go to the resort to pick up the perps?it's my take on what would have happened.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Kudos: 23





	Peraltiago

**Author's Note:**

> A/N   
> What would have happened if Teddy and Sophia were never there? How would have jake and Amy gotten together? So, this is just my take.

"Santiago, Peralta, in my office now," called Holt. "Oooooooo," said Gina as they walked into the office, "What's the scandal?" They just rolled their eyes.

When they came inside the captain asked them to have a seat. "So you know about the major drug bust that happened a few days ago before the officers could arrest the perps they had run away leaving behind the drugs, when they were on the run, the perps were caught by the cops at the 78th precinct in Long Island City. So technically as it is our collar, you both have to pick them up. I suggest you go right now as you have to pick them up first thing in the morning."

Knowing were very awkward between them Amy asked: "is it necessary we go together?". "I suggest it because the journey is long and there are 5 perps. Do you have any problem with it? "no sir." She said.

"Ok, let's go home right now pack our bags and leave as soon as we can." Amy said. "and because the number of perps is 5, we'll have to take a squad car". "why are you so silent?" she asked, noticing that he hadn't said anything obnoxious in quite a while. "ohhh nothing. Let's go." he said.

It wasn't nothing. He was worried that he might blurt out his feelings for her or do something dumb that might ruin their and as it was hanging by a thread.

The car journey was a bit awkward at first because they really hadn't been together alone for a while, sure they were desk partners but someone was always around them but they soon got back to normal and they were comfortable. but good things don't always last long......

When they reached the motel that Gina had booked for them and asked for their separate rooms, It turned out that the motel was fully booked and so Gina was only able to reserve one room and being the person, she always is, she hadn't told them. Amy said it was fine but the ride on the elevator was a bit awkward but that was nothing. When they reached the room, they noticed the real problem. There was only one bed. Emphasis on one. Jake started freaking out inside. Amy was a little shocked. Jake said "I'll sleep on the floor. No worries." And added a small smile that immediately made Amy blush.

But Amy said something that truly shocked him. "No, it's okay, you don't have to sleep on the floor we'll share the bed and I'll put a pillow wall between us."

All jake could say was, "Ohhhhh, ok". But on the inside, he was freaking out but he was a little happy too.

"is it okay if I use the bathroom first?" she asked. Jake nodded. She fished out her clothes and went into the bathroom. Being the messy person, he is, he set down his bag and lied down on the bed. He was so tired. After a while, Amy came out and told him he could go. When jake sat up and saw her he couldn't help but smile, she was wearing an oversized shirt and pyjama shorts and she looked so cute. Jake couldn't hide his blush. He practically ran into the bathroom. He took a cold shower. Of course. He came out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist to get his clothes. And now it was Amy's turn to stare and blush.

When jake came out of the bathroom, he found Amy sitting on her side of the bed reading a book. And he saw a few pillows beside her kept in a line, it must have been the 'pillow wall' she was talking about. He went to his side of the bed and in order to relieve the tension and awkwardness between them, he started talking to her about cases and die-hard(duh!). She started responding and they were fine again. Then Amy said, "We should probably get some sleep. Have to wake up early tomorrow". "ya. Good night Ames". That nickname always seemed to make her blush. Thank god the light was switched off. "good night" she responded instead.

They went to sleep in their respected corners off their bed. At least that's where they went to sleep but after a while, jake took a pillow from the pillow wall and snuggled with it. This was all happening when they were both asleep. Slowly the pillows fell on the floor. What Jake hadn't noticed was that he had come closer to Amy. Okay a lot closer to her. And soon enough they were cuddling.

When Amy woke up in the morning, she found herself very comfortable and warm and she noticed that the source of her warmth was Jake!

And as if on cue Jake started moving a little and he pulled her closer. Thankfully he was still asleep so he didn't notice all this. There was still an hour before they had to get up and undoubtedly it felt good. So, she decided that she would wake up a little earlier than him and get up before he would notice all this and snuggled more in more.

She starting freaking out. So instead she removed his arm carefully that was wrapped around her. WRAPPED AROUND HER!. She got up and went straight to the bathroom. When she came back she saw that he had woken up and was looking at her confused. "what am I doing in your side of the bed? Oh my god, I didn't kick you off the bed did I ?" he asked. She had to laugh. How could a person be so cute? " Uhhhh... You didn't kick me off the bed." "Then what am I doing on this side?" "Ummm we were kinda cuddling." He looked as if his eyeballs would pop out of his face. "but, it's okay. It was completely platonic." She said. That seemed to calm him a little. "You can use the bathroom if you want" he nodded and got up. "but hurry otherwise we'll be late for breakfast." "yup"

_____________________________________________________

In the dining area, Amy noticed that jake was very quiet. "what's wrong?" she asked.

"nothing."

"you sure?"

"yup"

It still didn't look like he was fine but she decided not to push him anymore.

"let's go get our bags and head to the precinct." He said. He still didn't look as he was fine and that worried her.

When they reached their room, Amy decided that enough was enough and so she locked the room and went straight to him and asked," I know something's happened. Will, you please just tell me?"

"I told you. I'm fine"

"no, you're not."

"yes, I am."

She gave him a death glare that made him give up. So he decided to tell her the truth.

"Amy, you know when you told me that you didn't want to date cops?"

She nodded

"Well, that kinda bummed me out. I was hoping to ask you out."

"oh."

"I've tried to move on and just can't seem to and for a while, I thought I had but I don't think I have. And now after all this cuddling thing reminded me how much I'm missing out on."

Amy was just standing there, staring at him. She thought had thought that jake had already moved on and that she was too late. And here he was confessing his feelings again. And she knew how uncomfortable he was with emotions.

She hadn't noticed herself but she was just standing there speechless for a minute.

"I shouldn't have said that." Jake said and went to the door to unlock it"

"wait!" she said.

Ok. It was now or never.

She walked briskly toward him and kissed him. He was taken by surprised but he kissed her back.

She had to admit, it was the best feeling in the world.

When the air became a necessity, they broke apart and all Jake could do was grin at her and she smiled back.

"Does that mean I can ask you out?" he asked

She just rolled her eyes.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> A/N How was it??????  
> Please review!!


End file.
